


Study Period Quickie

by aliythefangirl



Series: Hope & Landon’s Sexy Adventures [4]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lap Sex, Making Love, Quickies, Shared Orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25233094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliythefangirl/pseuds/aliythefangirl
Summary: Hope and Landon have a free study period. What will they study? Their coursework or each other’s bodies?
Relationships: Landon Kirby & Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Series: Hope & Landon’s Sexy Adventures [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827628
Kudos: 9





	Study Period Quickie

**Author's Note:**

> Hope and Landon discover the value in a good old fashioned quickie in the afternoon. Again Hope’s on birth control.

It was a normal day for Hope Mikealson at the Salvatore School. Normal expect for the fact she desperately needed her boyfriend to fuck her and he seem oblivious to that particular fact, talking to Raf and the others. If she remembered their school schedules correctly,they had a free period next period.  
It was supposed to be for studying and normally that would be what she would be doing. But god damn her if she didn’t get fucked, she was so horny! Sure,she could “take care” of the problem on her own,but why bother when she had a hot boyfriend. She slipped a small note into his hands, and left to go to her room.

She had gotten a smaller single after Alyssa Chang made a decision to bunk with the prison world girls. Plus a vampire junior(who previously inhabited this space) had found a new best friend that she just had to bunk with.(Goodie for her.)

The note said: _L- Meet me in my room in ten minutes. ALONE. -H_

She settled down on her double bed that was pushed against the wall. Waiting was such a pain!

Landon appeared and shut the door.

“You wanted me?” Landon said

“Sit down.” She said and Landon did.

She sat on Landon’s lap and kissed him passionately. She started unbuttoning her shirt, revealing a white lacy bra and ground herself deeper into his lap, into his dick. She broke the kiss.

“Fuck,babe. I’m so horny, so wet. All I can think of is your dick filling up my sweet pussy. God, that was all I was thinking of today. How good it would feel.” she purred seductively.

Landon looked shocked for a minute, but then quickly recovered.

“Fuck, Hope, why didn’t you say so?” he sighed and kissed her neck.

He unbuttoned the rest of her shirt and freed her breasts from her bra. He groped at them, squeezing them playfully, causing Hope to whimper.  
She reached behind him to unbutton his jeans. He raised her off of him and placed her on the other side of the bed, leaving her blindsided.

He disrobed fully, to his birthday suit. Hope got back on his lap, after removing her shoes. She ground her now wet pussy against his dick,the only thing separating them was a thin piece of fabric that constituted her underwear. A little lacy white thong, drenched.

“Babe,you’re so wet.” He said and they both felt him harden.

“Let’s get rid of these.” He commanded,as he undid her skirt and underwear,pulling both down her legs onto the floor.

Hope sat on his lap,lowering herself on his dick, her back to his chest. She started moving up and down on his cock, causing him to moan. He followed it though with fast and gentle thrusts,moaning.

“God,babe,you feel so good. So wet for me.”he whispered into her ear

“You feel amazing.” she whispered back,moving back and forth on his cock.

His right hand went to her clit,massaging it and causing her moan his name. Her release was near and she suspected so was his.

“Come for me, Hope. Come for me.” he pleaded.

Then like it was magic, they both reached their release at the same time, moaning each other’s names in unison. He sprouted hot shots of cum inside her and she creamed on his cock.

He was soft in no time but remained inside her as he kissed her fiercely and loving.

She removed herself off his cock, onto his legs and breaking the kiss.

“Well,that was a nice surprise.” he said, kissing her on the check with love.

She kissed him with a passion and tackled him onto her bed, both of them naked.


End file.
